That One Stupid Night (I mean really stupid drunken night)
by Emberly17
Summary: BIG HEADS-UP: NOT A 2D AND MURDOC MISSHAP! (Sorry, it's not that kind of encounter) So, I admit I'm not a professional, but I do my best to get my story out. So here is another story between mine Oc and Murdoc. Please enjoy :D So what happens when you get too loose? With a handover it can tell you everything.
1. Chapter 1

**That One Stupid Night (I mean really stupid drunken night)**

Another gloomy and zombie invasion night passed and while everyone tried to clean and clear away the now dead body parts, Murdoc and Kim were off to their usual basic spot, arguing.

"I told you that spell wouldn't work unless it's been EXCATLY 28 days when the moon was full." Kim pointed out.

"I know that now! Since, you keep repeating it every five minutes." Murdoc yelled back.

"Well if you knew then why did you insist it will still work when you were three nights behind from a full moon?" Kim argued again.

Their argument continued to a pointless endless debate while safe from a far distance are Russel, 2D, and Noodle, who tried to ignore them.

"Bark, bark, bark, I can't take it. Someone shut them up!" Russel threw his large hands up in the air to cover his ears.

"I don't know why Murdoc's so furious with Kim, just because she refuses his date requests for the hundredth time doesn't mean she deserves to be treated just like, like…."

"You," Noodle completes 2D's point.

Everyone agree they were tired of Murdoc and Kim's endless debates. It was obvious there was some strange attraction between them. They just don't know it was there.

Later on Kim was in the kitchen. She loved the peace, for about four minutes. Murdoc enters shirtless and raids the fridge for another bottle of beer. She kept her eyes inside her book and tried to ignore him. Murdoc gulps down his beer then slams the bottle on the table and he lets out a loud belch.

"Must you be so disgusting?" Kim questions him.

"You know you're a strange girl. You've not even kissed a boy is pathetic enough, but being 21 and still holding your V-card is just sad."

"So what? You want me to be a heavy alcoholic and smoker like you?" Kim tore her eyes away from her book.

"It's a start." Murdoc broke out into a grin.

Kim groans, "You would like that. I just choose not to be to give up everything and drink, like a certain drunken fool I'm looking at!"

"Well then quit yelling and just do it already! Tonight, you and me go out to a bar and drink. We'll see how much of a fool does drinking makes you."

"Fine, how should I dress?" Kim yelled back.

"I would say something that comes to my mind but I doubt you got anything close. Got a short skirt?!" Murdoc asked still yelling.

"No! But I'll look to see something that might go with this top I bought last week!" Kim screams her answer.

"Good!" Murdoc asked again still yelling, "Is it that new black cami with a matching black belt around it?"

"Yes! That's the one I was thinking on wearing!"

"Good! Wear it and bring your ID too. See you at eight!" "Fine! See you at eight!" They both left the kitchen to get ready for the big night.


	2. Chapter 2

They went to Murdoc's favorite bar. He orders his usual and for Kim, he ordered a long island ice tea.

"Thought you might like with something you're familiar with, since you like ice tea."

"Thanks." Kim felt nervous and starts drinking it slowly. Kim knew it didn't taste like her ice tea.

"Whoa. That's something new."

"Puh-leaze! That's nothing compare to this." Murdoc gulps down his rum shot without hesitation. "If you want to really drink you'll need something a lot stronger." Murdoc points out.

Kim just kept drinking small sips of her drink, while Murdoc flirted with the women that enters the bar. After a few sips she felt a slight buzz. It was close to nine, after Kim's second drink, a few guys tried to flirt with her, but Murdoc comes charging in and scared them away.

"Must you pretend that I belong to you?" Kim mutters to him.

"Hey, it's your first time here can't let you get in trouble with some sick pervert." Kim took a minute and looks at Murdoc.

"I think I'm ready to try something else Murdoc."

Murdoc smiles at the idea and help Kim ordered a few drinks. After trying a few new drinks, some Kim like and some Kim wanted to spit out, it was getting close to eleven. Kim already felt tired.

"You know, I don't really hate you. I do want us to get close, but whenever we try to talk we always end of arguing." Kim confessed.

"You see? That's what I was saying. We needed to talk like humans instead like rabid animals. We're more calm and sharing a few drinks." Murdoc quickly answers and takes another shot. He looks at Kim.

"You know you got real pouty lips." Murdoc leans in close to Kim. He stops.

"What's wrong?" Murdoc shook his head, "Nothing." Murdoc grinned at her.

Later on Murdoc and Kim were making out in the back booth. Their lips pressed hotly against each other. Murdoc broke off to take care of the bill. He turns to see Kim laughing with another guy. Murdoc didn't like where it was going. He knew she had enough.

"Come on. Time to go home," Murdoc pulled Kim by her arm.

"Okay," Kim giggled.

The other guy grabbed her other arm and pulls back.

"Listen buddy if she's going home with anybody that somebody is going to be me."

Murdoc moved fast into anger while Kim was blushing red and giggling at nothing.

"She's going home now. She reached her limit and that means she's going home with me!" Murdoc pulls her back.

"So if you think she's drunk enough to go home with you, then you're just as stupid as that not-so white shirt of yours!"

The dirty blond tall guy threw a punch at Murdoc but misses. Murdoc sets Kim down, quickly the bartender the money, and knocks out the other guy with a single punch back. The drunken dirty blonde guy fell back and hits his head against the table. Murdoc makes his escape with a tizzy drunken Kim clinging next to him.

Murdoc hailed a cab. He and Kim staggers themselves walking back home after they got dropped off. Murdoc tried to hold onto Kim when they got inside. They somehow manage to get upstairs.

"Well had fun?" Murdoc spoke nearly burping his question out.

Kim only giggled as her answer. Murdoc too laughed back at his question. He was very drunk but after years of his form of training he could still knock a guy out and find his way back home. It wouldn't take so long if he was bringing a guest, but lately he was having a dry spell.

"So you actually had fun. I had fun. We had fun. It works out even for us, more or less." Murdoc stopped in mid-sentence and stares into Kim's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Spread of clothes were scattered across the floor. Rays of light enters the room and towards the couple sleeping on a bed.

"Damn, my aching head. What happened last night?" Murdoc sat up and scans the entire room.

Murdoc groans as his eyes opens and adjusts to the brightly lit room. Since when, did his Winnebago get bright sunlight, he questions, but it wasn't his room he found himself in, it was Kim's room.

He heard soft breathing and turns to see Kim sleeping next to him. Her nude body lying under the thin bed sheet layer, so peaceful and calm she looked. He quickly examines her body. His eyes widen to see the heavy marks on her shoulders and on her neck.

"Oh, Sh*t," Murdoc thought out loud.

He carefully gets up from bed and picked up his clothes off the floor. He reaches for the door and made his exit. Murdoc, quickly put on his pants, sighs with relief. He was fighting two feelings, joy he got laid and guilt because he got Kim drunk to get him laid. He knew it was Kim's first time drinking and if she knew what happens she would kill Murdoc. Murdoc would be very lucky if her hangover made too tired to remember anything of that night, but not strange for Murdoc because he couldn't piece together of what happen last night either. He remembers him and Kim talking, the kissing, then knocking a guy out, but then the rest were foggy. His hangover started to take over him and he knew it was best to tell the truth to Kim when she and he are more sober, but he thought it might be easier to pretend nothing happened. Truthfully, he did feel guilty but he thought what Kim doesn't know she won't mind.

"This might shut her trap close for good. If I'm really lucky, she might be up for another round." Murdoc laughed at his next planned at hand.

Hours later Kim finally got up. She put on her robe and made her way towards the bathroom. No use on lying to herself, she was a wreck. Her head kept pounding and her stomach was in knots. Stepping out, she cautiously made her way downstairs. She searches for everyone and hope they were together for her hear she wasn't feeling well to go to work. Everyone was in the kitchen, usually Kim would have breakfast ready but since she overslept, they were in the kitchen and hurried to make a quick breakfast to get through the day. Murdoc was there and unlike her, he always looked tired and confuse in the morning.

Murdoc was the first to greet her, much to her dislike loudly, "Well look who finally woke up from her slumber."

Kim groans with pain. "Please, not so loud. I'm sorry I'm late. I guess I had a little too much. Can't talk much, things hurt all over, so I'm begging for your forgiveness on me being late." Kim spoke softly.

"Oh, well that's okay, Kim." Russel spoke more careful. "Right, Murdoc. I mean you did say she finally said yes to you. You didn't make her drunk for your pleasure."

Murdoc acted shock, "The nerve. Of course not!" Kim covered her ears when Murdoc yelled.

"It's okay, okay? We did drink, but I made that choice. So Murdoc, can I have a day off?"Kim pleaded.

"Sure, just that when your hangover is over, you're going have to work an extra night intern, you got it?"

Kim groaned again, "Fine, fine. I'm going to my bed and pass out."

Murdoc smiled as her leaving the scene. He felt victorious now that Kim was doing what Murdoc ordered her to do. "Don't worry! If you have anything else planned for today I could make my dad's special wake up juice!" Murdoc yelled. Kim groaned louder.

Three weeks later and Kim was feeling better but not the same as she stares at her cup of tea. Soon Murdoc made his entrance into the kitchen, same as before shirtless and searches the fridge for another bottle of beer.

"Murdoc, I need to talk to you." Kim finally spoke.

"Okay? What is it?" Murdoc sat across from her, but Kim had a hard time making eye contact with him.

"Murdoc, I think I got too drunk that night. I can't remember much but I think something happened, something big."

"Oh?" Murdoc acted to think of what happened that night.

"I think I got too loose and I'm sure I slept with someone and had…sex," Kim whispered the last word as if it would save her no more innocence.

Murdoc leans in closer, "Well trust me on this. There were other times I woke up in bed, but you were safe with me. I mean I, who had many nights drinking tends to go over the limit, but you look better than these three weeks."

"Well, yes, but I think my night left me a surprise, a very surprising surprise," Kim explains further details.

"What do you mean?" Murdoc asked now confuse.

"Murdoc, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc's jaw dropped heavy.

"What? You're sure?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes, I've cleaned my room not a single condom wrapped stashed in the trash or rolled under my bed. I wasn't so sure why I still felt sick. The pounding was gone and my stomach still feel like it was in knots. So I went to the doctor to get a check-up. He took a blood test and the doctor has confirmed that I'm pregnant." Kim explained.

"Hold it! Are you suggesting that it's my fault?" Murdoc asked nervous.

Kim looks at Murdoc confuse, "Why would it be your fault?"

Murdoc backs away and took a second to think the whole thing over.

"I'm sorry. Continue. I'm a little lost."

Kim agreed it was a very serious and confusing topic to talk about between them.

"Well, when I got up I was nude and a had a few hickies that were plastered all over my neck and shoulders and one on my hips."

Murdoc blushed when he remember he saw those markings on Kim after he woke up.

Kim continued, "The man I might have slept with, hopefully only a man, just one and not nothing more before I got home. I called the bar and the manger told me that besides you the other night one guy there left just. He had a business card of the guy and gave it to me."

Kim pulls out the business card and shows it to Murdoc who was feeling guiltier than ever.

"Jason McDonald? This is the guy you believe you got knocked up?" Murdoc reads the card.

"I'm certain. I called him and he too was shock to hear I was pregnant with his child."

Murdoc interrupts her, "What?!"

Murdoc got up from his chair. "Why the hell would you do something like that!?"

"Well I didn't know what to do. So if he doesn't want to be responsible then maybe I'll give the baby to adoption or keep it." Kim tried to explain.

"What? You didn't even think the other option?" Murdoc was suggesting.

"Murdoc, I'm not getting an abortion. It's a living being inside and I want to give it a chance. So, either it's going to grow up in a foster home with adopted parents who can support it or with me working my best to support both of us. I don't know why you're getting intense."

"Me? Being intense? You're willingly to go through nine solid months carrying a kid and ruin your body for it to live either with some other people who could afford better or with you on what I'm paying you!" Murdoc threw at her.

"Well I could work another job." Kim suggests.

"That's not the point! You're pregnant!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry, Murdoc. I knew the trouble ahead and yet I went with it. So, whatever is decided, I'm going to go with it. You have no problems doing whatever you want. Sometimes I wish I was more like you. I guess this is the price I pay." Kim confesses.

Murdoc sat back and stares at Kim. "I really don't know what to say."

With that nothing was left to talk about and Kim leaves the kitchen. Murdoc, with his hands gripping his head, was fighting a powerful guilt he was building on top of the truth he was keeping from Kim.

Last night Murdoc couldn't sleep. Murdoc was up in the middle of the night fighting his guilt. He now knows Kim was pregnant. He knew he had sex with her that very night after they both got home and he knew he was the true father of Kim's baby. Murdoc tried to think of something. He would admit he had Kim drunk, had sex with her, and got her pregnant or let his lie get bigger until the doctor hands the baby over to Kim to see the truth crying in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kim gathered everyone including Murdoc she had already announced to, she calmly tells the others the shocking new.

"There is no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant." She announced.

Everyone eminently turned to Murdoc.

"It's not Murdoc's fault. I should have stopped instead of running ahead without any protection when I tried drinking so much." Kim defends Murdoc.

"So," Russel starts asking, "You know who the father is exactly?"

"Yes and I've invited him over to talk. It's just going to be us to know what's best."

2D and Noodle wished Kim some luck. Murdoc gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Russel follows him. He finds Murdoc inside the fridge searching for an extra bottle of beer.

"You got something to say about Kim being pregnant after your night with her." He starts questioning.

Murdoc doesn't look at Russel. "What are you getting at?"

"You're acting as if this has nothing to do with you, but I'm starting to think it does." It was Russel's turn to leave and Murdoc was alone again.

Back inside his winnebago Murdoc tried to get some sleep, but again his mind wanders back to Kim, the baby, and the truth she needed to know. In instant replay he could almost recover some missing scenes on what happened that night. He was talking with Kim and was about to kiss Kim but stops. Kim turned the table and kisses Murdoc on the lips. Murdoc wraps his arms around Kim's waist. She too put her arms around Murdoc and ran her fingers through his hair.

After a couple of hours later Murdoc came back into the kitchen but stops to see Kim talking with her guest. His eyes were wide to see who it was. His thoughts ran fast hoping that Kim's guest wouldn't remember Murdoc from their first encounter. Kim re-introduces them.

"Murdoc, this is Jason McDonald."

Murdoc hesitated but shake hands with him trying not to notices the tell-tale bruise around Jason's eye where Murdoc punched him that night.

"Murdoc, Jason and I were talking and we're going to take care of the baby together."

Murdoc was shock. "What?"

"Well we were talking and Jason wants to be part of the baby's life as a father who does more than support."

Jason adds, "You see I had some promise made in case I got drunk and got some pretty girl pregnant I would be responsible and take care of the baby. You see my dad knocked up my mom and wasn't there, so I would be the opposite and be in charge. Yes, I was shock but I'm a man of my word and will take care of Kim and our baby."

Murdoc wanted to crawl back to his winnebago and scream his lungs out. "That's noble of you, Jason. I wish, the luck, hard very much luck to the both of you."

Murdoc backs out of the kitchen. Soon after Jason left Murdoc tried to talk with Kim, now alone.

"Listen, are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asks her.

Kim sighed, "Well I have to talk this news to my parents. I'm sure they'll be happy to become grandparents, but I've accepted what has happened. Besides, Jason is a nice guy, who knows what will happen? Maybe this could turn to something more."

Suddenly Murdoc didn't feel good as he watches Kim leaves to phone her parents. Though Kim had some thoughts delivering the news to her parents, Murdoc on the other hand was dealing with the truth and lies spreading across Kong Studios.


	6. Chapter 6

After a month passed of Kim's pregnancy, she was spending more time with Jason and Murdoc didn't like it. Jason was everything Murdoc hated. He was in management and owes his own building. He was athletic and younger than Murdoc. Every day Kim would come back with something new about Jason and what plans he had talked with Kim about the baby. Every day Murdoc was thinking how to stop this madness and figure out an easier way to tell Kim the truth.

One late night, Kim was reaching her third month, Murdoc knocked at her door. She didn't answer back. Murdoc tried again. Finally Murdoc gave in and opens the door.

"What the hell is this?!" Murdoc broke in to see Kim and Jason kissing.

"You get away from her! Get out!" Murdoc barked at Jason and kept barking until he got up and left.

Kim crossed her arms in disapproval of Murdoc's behavior.

"Murdoc, what was that?" Murdoc turns his attention to see Kim growing angry at Murdoc.

He asked Kim, "Why was he in here? Why was he in your room? More importantly why the hell you two were kissing inside your room?!"

"Murdoc, what does it matter to you? You came in here acting like a loose maniac."

Kim continues, "Look Jason thought it was better we went out as a couple."

"Jason thought of this? That just shows he's not the right guy for you." Murdoc points out.

"He's not the guy for you. He's no good for you and the baby, let alone taking control of you and forcing you to be his pregnant girlfriend."

Kim's mouth opened on what Murdoc just spoke.

"Excuse me? Since when are you in charge in of my life? To add, when are you in charge to know what's good for the baby? You are the last person on earth I would go to know what's right or wrong for my baby." Kim now had Murdoc at a corner.

"I can do whatever I want. So if you have any reason responsible with me and my baby. I don't want to hear it." She slams the door and locked Murdoc out.


	7. Chapter 7

Conflict between Murdoc and Kim was almost back to the way it was before, but still it wasn't the same. Not anymore. She knocks on Murdoc's door.

"What do you want? Yell at me? Throw your tantrum mood swings my way again?" Murdoc asked annoyed.

"No. Russel is out for the day. 2D is taking Noodle to the movies and Jason is busy with a business meeting. I need someone to drive me to the doctor's for my ultrasound. Can do you that simple thing for me?" Kim asked.

"Ultrasound? You mean seeing the baby through some computer screen moving and floating inside you?" Murdoc asked to be certain. Kim nodded.

"Yes. So could you please take me there or should I go take a bus and tried to make my way inside?" She told him.

Murdoc would have laughed and close the door at Kim but he didn't.

Kim continue,"Look, if you're too busy or buzzed I might just hail a cab instead."

Murdoc stops her and agreed to take Kim to the doctor. They waited at the doctor's office, Murdoc insisted on wearing a disguise to avoid starting rumors. Murdoc was feeling some pinch of being nervous as the nurse leads them down the hall to the room where they would wait until the doctor would come to see them. Murdoc noticed Kim looking nervous too.

"You alright? You're looking a bit scared?" He asked her.

"A little, this is the first time I'll be seeing my baby." She told him.

Murdoc was about to speak but the doctor came through the door with a cheery attitude.

"Well, hello Ms. Mendel. I've been reading your records. You're close to your halfway point of your pregnancy is that right?" He asked Kim.

She nodded yes. The doctor turns to Murdoc staying in the far corner, he asked, "Are you Ms. Mendel's father?"

Murdoc answers slightly offended, "No, just her ride."

The doctor placed the gel on Kim's round belly and turns on the monitor. They saw a fetal shape appeared on the screen.

"There's the baby. Looks healthy and doing well," the doctor observed.

"Wow, this is great. I wish my mother was here. She wanted to be there for when I get pregnant, but she's with my dad back at the states." Kim told him. She sighs longingly.

"Well I could print up some photos for you to send to your parents." The doctor suggested.

Kim stares warmly at the screen. Murdoc didn't take his eyes off the screen. There before him, the only thing that could ruin not only Kim's life but the unborn child's life too. The doctor asked if Kim wanted to know the sex of the baby, but Kim decline, "I would like it to be a surprise instead."

Murdoc couldn't agree more, "Oh, it'll be a surprise, alright." He stretches his neck around.

On the way home Murdoc asked if Kim was hungry. Kim nodded yes and they went to a nice restaurant. Inside the restaurant, Kim noticed Murdoc behaving nicer around her. They shared a nice meal and kept the talking small.

"You know Murdoc this is a surprising side of you." Kim observed.

Murdoc turned on his charm, "Well you know I can be surprising and along with other talents."

"There's the Murdoc I know." She told him. They laughed.

Murdoc asked, "So you and Jason. How's that working out?"

"Well I thought it was doing well, but we have only found new things that we don't agree on. He even nit-picks over the tiniest little things. He doesn't like pets after I told him I had two dogs. He looks at his phone whenever I start talking and he doesn't do anything romantic wise," Kim answered.

Murdoc could tell something wasn't right and asked again, "You okay?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure. She thought dating Jason would help bring something back, but she felt something was wrong or missing.

"Well, promise you won't laugh your head off or get gross any way, but I feel something is wrong. I'd thought when Jason and I started going out it wouldn't work out at first, then things turned good but now I'm not sure anymore. It's like something is missing. Like some strange attraction I'm trying to find, but can't feel whenever I'm with Jason." She told him.

Murdoc pushes further. "So what are you saying? You're breaking up?"

"Well, maybe but he's been so nice to me. All I could remember is feeling something really incredible back that night after the bar. Like it happened fast, but slow. Like a dream that I was living and that embrace was so intense." She starts describing to him.

Murdoc's ears peaked. Kim continues, "It wasn't like anything I've felt. It's felt powerful and had an extreme passionate spark, it was incredible."

Murdoc started to feel his ego growing, "So when you kiss Jason, it feels like garbage?"

"Well I wouldn't say that just bland, but I'm hoping it doesn't come from when he gets really drunk. That night I've felt scare but when I was close to him I wasn't. If I could rate the…sex, it would be off the charts. He just knew what to do," Kim sighs with longing.

Murdoc reached for Kim's hand, "Then if you feel something is wrong why you should suffer?"

Kim felt the baby kicking. She only wished the answer to solve everything was staring back at her. She can only wish.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim was spending more time with Murdoc. Jason recently has been gone, off to a long business trip and Kim would easily forget her sadness whenever Murdoc was there to cheer her up. Murdoc was unaware that the more time he was spending with Kim and the baby growing inside her, he would fade off to feeling guilty of what really happened that night. While making his way to his room Murdoc overheard Kim talking over the phone through her slightly open door coming from her room.

"Another week? That's what you said last week. How long do these meetings take?" Kim asked quietly.

Jason mumbles his answers through the phone. Murdoc wasn't clear what pathetic excuse he was using. He felt that Jason finally hit the mark where he didn't want to be locked down for family.

"Fine. Okay, I understand." Kim sighed as she hung up. She tried holding back her tear when she hear Murdoc.

"Something wrong in paradise," Murdoc asked.

Kim was trying not to cry in front of him. It was hard for her because she's grown attach to Murdoc. He's been there from the start of her unfortunate accident, Murdoc had lead her to thinking, she tried to remember but her memory, for reason, always block and she can't remember what happened next. Usually it had it good reasons, how sad she felt when she had to put her sick dog to sleep, but she would always remember the good times they share. The bad part was her memory block the boring parts liking whenever her teachers start lecturing about the subject in question and her memory would classified it as boring, too boring to even care about remember, unless you're in a game show, then that's when you listen.

She turned to Murdoc and try to smile. Quickly, she tried to wipe away any tears that would escape. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Jason and I are defiantly coming to an end. I just wish I wasn't carrying his baby." She told him.

Murdoc sat besides her on the bed, "It not his….fault or yours. My guess you two are too different. You deserve better things and guys better than him." He try to suggest in a humble tone.

Kim smiles at Murdoc. "I guess so. Why are you being so nice to me? Just a few months ago we couldn't stand each other. We couldn't even have a simple talk without you trying to flirt all the time, why?"

Murdoc leans in close to Kim. He starts sweating a bit because he needed to tell Kim. He just didn't want things between them go bad like before or worst, everytime he was spending with Kim the back of his head keep nagging him to tell the truth.

"Well, it's because…it's because I." Murdoc struggled to explain.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain," Kim stops him. "You've already proven something I didn't thought was there."

Kim held Murdoc's hand, "You're very sweet. I don't believe I could find anyone else as wonderful as you, Murdoc. You're truly an honest person."

Murdoc wraps Kim in his arms. He hesitated. He wanted to crawl back to his hole and wait to see what happens next. Murdoc held her close to him.

"Things will be better." He told her and nothing more.

They stayed like that for a while before Murdoc notice Kim was fast asleep. Murdoc puts her to bed and covered her. Still Murdoc didn't leave. He stay a bit longer looking at the sleeping Kim. He ran his fingers through his head in frustration. He hung his head down. He stayed like that before finally he got to leave. He decide he needed another drink to clear his thoughts.

Russel was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner when Murdoc came down unaware he was feeling more cheerful than usual.

"Well you're looking happy. Got a hot date or some stripper coming over?" Russel tried to guess.

"Funny. No, I was talking with Kim. She's thinking on breaking up with Jason. Good riddance," Murdoc spoke out happily.

"It seems, you two are spending a lot of time together whenever Jason away on some business trip and meeting. Didn't think you try to flirt with her baby standing between you two." Russel observed.

Murdoc argues, "I'm not trying to tap her. We talk like people and she look like she needed a friend to hang onto. Drive her to her appointments."

Russel took a good look at Murdoc. Murdoc tried not to make any eye contact. Russel's white eyes widen at the realization of what was going on. His guess was right.

"Oh, damn. That's it. You no good bastard. You honestly think she be better off not knowing the truth?" Russel slams his fist on the table, scaring Murdoc.

"Look, I didn't plan it that way. I didn't think she even go for it, but she did. After a couple of drink it just happened. Next thing I knew I woke up in bed with her. What do you want from me? I can't just tell her the truth." Murdoc argued.

Russel stares straight at Murdoc. "I'm not doing anything. You already know what you have to do."

"I can't!" Murdoc spoke scared. "I just can't. What's the problem, she knows her relationship with Jason is over. She'll be a good mom to the kid. If she knew then I already screw up their lives."

"You're halfway there." Russel spoke to him. He left.

Murdoc was alone in the kitchen. He could feel himself sinking into the floor and felt his body was unable to grab anything to hold before being sunk inside the quagmire of his lies and guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

The nights weren't easy for Murdoc. He tossed and turned in his sleep. The dreams were the same. He was back when he and Kim came staggering home. They fall together on the couch. They kissed with hot passion for each other. Kim moans softly as Murdoc moves down to her neck, sucking on her white skin. She gasps when Murdoc bit harder. Helping each other off the couch, they tried to get upstairs, Murdoc looks at Kim. He wouldn't tell her while being drunk he had a different feeling for Kim, she was more appealing than the other girls and sluts Murdoc had his one night stands with, but Kim she didn't look to him like them. She was smart to Murdoc and looked more attractive. More talkative, on other things than just using her body for sex.

Sure she was plain most of the time, but Murdoc did notice some attractive parts of Kim. Her big brown eyes, her curvy hourglass figure, her long dark brown hair that sweeps perfectly around her face, and he list more about why he finds her so different, but he couldn't admit that he was falling for her. He always had a fear of rejection ever since he was rejected by nearly everyone he met. His mother rejected him. His father rejected him and so he thought the world rejected him, but he didn't let that keep him from becoming powerful when he form his bands. He failed until he finally found his fortune and luck when Gorillaz was born and soon the world was at his feet. Everything and everyone was his to own, everything and everyone, but Kim. Now this fear of rejection came again when Kim walked into his life.

She started working as a college intern. She always doing whatever horrible chore Murdoc gave her, turned her into his personal cleaning maid, cook, and favorite bathroom cleaner. Murdoc remembers the look whenever he had her clean the bathrooms or do the laundry. She would be the bitch, that bitch you know you hate but she would just take what was in front of her and say nothing after that. Murdoc would add she was up-tight because she was raised in a good family, something he never had. He did whatever he wanted didn't give a damn with others thought of him, but Kim she knew what he was, but Murdoc still didn't give a damn and neither did she.

They were their own opposites. Always clashing, yelling, and constantly blowing up whenever the other open their mouth. 2D, Noodle, and Russel felt something was there between them. Sure they side with Kim, much to annoy Murdoc, but also because he needed someone like Kim to tell him off all the time. They tried but Murdoc wouldn't flinch, but when Kim spoke they notice Murdoc staring down at her, listening and taking every word she told at him.

Staggering towards Kim's room, Murdoc look at Kim's eyes. He lifts her dropping head and place his lips against hers, his tongue stormed inside. Kim felt her blood rushing to her face. She heard Murdoc moaning and wrapping his arms around her body. Kim felt her body growing weak from the pleasure. They storm themselves quickly into her room. They held onto each other in a tight embrace.

Kim has always thought Murdoc was exciting, adventurous, and more experience. Since she started working with him as her boss, she didn't want to admit that he was attractive in a way, but her rational thoughts block her from taking it serious. She wished Murdoc would like her but she thought he wasn't much interested in her, given her plain appearance. She had witness a few times Murdoc bidding goodbye to his night guests. She sighs longing, wishing, she felt more attractive, silly isn't? She wishes he found her attractive, though she never was too interested in shallow material things, how she would beat herself over the little things, stupid things. She like Murdoc, but whenever they try to talk they only ended badly.

How, little they knew their about each other. Murdoc would wake up clinging to his pillow thinking it was Kim sleeping next to him. Kim resting in her bed, starting to awake from her nap, hoped Murdoc was there lying next to her. They time they were spending together was the best time they ever had since they'd met. Kim rubbed her enlarge belly. She felt her baby kicking.

"I can only wish, baby. I can only wish." Her thoughts fade as she stares up at the ceiling. Murdoc too. Every night.


	10. Chapter 10

Murdoc thought back to that night, how and why he got careless when he knew he was Kim was going to have sex. Russel on the other hand held his tongue and would stay quiet until Murdoc's time to tell Kim the truth had run out. The night before Kim's baby shower Murdoc had the same dream of the night, this time it filled in the burred scenes of their tender embrace.

Murdoc and Kim peeled away their clothes, flinging them away too busy to notice where they landed on the floor. Murdoc had his arms clinging to Kim's white skin body, biting and sucking down her neck and down to her tender breasts. Kim moaned out loud. She held onto Murdoc. She tried to avoid scratching her nails on his back, but failed everytime when Murdoc bit harder on her shoulder. Murdoc soon begins sucking on her nipples. Kim arches her back. She looks at Murdoc hovering over her. His mismatch eyes stares back at her. They read lust and passion.

Murdoc pressed his lips onto hers. She was really drunk at the time and might have thought she had passed out and just dreamt the whole thing. Murdoc ran his hands between her thighs. Murdoc positions himself over her. Murdoc enters slowly. Once he was fully inside he pulls himself out and back in until he found a slow rhythm. Murdoc heard Kim moaning and pinned her arms down. He thrusts harder. She moans louder. He sucked hard onto her neck again. He whispers, "You don't know how badly I wanted this."

"You don't know how good this feels," Kim whispered back.

Murdoc felt her lips pressed against his skin, the back of his hair was standing on ends. Her fingers running wildly through his hair ever so gentle, he moans. She smiled warmly at him.

Murdoc at the time was too busy to think about protection. He had his share of wet dreams of banging Kim several times and in several positions. He plays with her long hair. Touched her soft cheeks, she smiled and kisses him. Murdoc propped himself and Kim felt scare what he might do to her. Murdoc pulled himself out, leaving Kim feeling empty. He ordered her to turn around. Kim did what Murdoc had ordered her. Her back shown to him, he pressed himself against her. He spreads her legs and enters inside again. Kim threw her head back from the rush she was feeling.

"Yeah, baby. You like it now. You're a slut, but not just anyone's slut. You're mine. All mine, now at last." Murdoc whispered harshly to her.

Kim grabbed onto the bed sheets. She was close reaching her climax. "I think I'm coming." She announced. Murdoc stops. "Not yet," he said. Kim lay back on the bed. He licked her from neck up to her cheek. Kim held onto him as he re-enters. Murdoc was sweating, his body burning hot. He could feel his peak about to fire.

"You okay?" Kim smiles at him.

"Never, better."

Murdoc gave one final pushed. Their bodies scream from the orgasm. Soon Kim was sleeping in Murdoc's arms. Murdoc was slightly awake and spoke softly to his sleeping beauty.

"You're really something. I couldn't admit it before, but I guess I didn't think you wouldn't feel the same way I do whenever you're around. Guess the clear thing to say is that I love you." Murdoc confessed.

Kim was fast asleep. Murdoc spoons Kim and nuzzled against her neck. He gave one final kiss before falling asleep.

Murdoc awoke inside his winnebago, sweaty, and exhausted as he felt that night.

"Damn." He spoke when he looked under his bedsheet.


	11. Chapter 11

When all the guests have arrived for Kim's baby shower, Murdoc was fighting a last minute decision on telling Kim the truth. Russel found him pacing in the studio.

"So you're not going to tell Kim the truth?"

Murdoc was about to answer but stops to see Jason entering the studio.

"Jason? Didn't Kim, said you were out on 'important' business trip or meeting?" Murdoc questioned him.

"I was, but after the fight, I didn't want to feel bad. So I hurried with the meeting and bought in New York, this." Jason answered.

Jason pulls out a small box to reveal a small ring inside. Russel knew what it was and so did Murdoc as he gawks at it. He felt his heart sinking fast.

"So you're going to try to make up with Kim by asking her to marry you." Russel asked hoping to encourage Murdoc to admit the truth.

Jason answers, "Well I want to be there for the kid she's carrying. I mean if things don't go so well between us, well I'm sure the court will settle things for us. It'll be fine."

"You bastard, all you've been thinking about were the baby." Murdoc exclaimed. "You don't know what you're saying. She's everything! She's incredible. She would be the top prize for any man to have and share his already pathetic life with!"

"Easy, man. Why are you so touchy? You and she are just friends, right. I mean sure she talks about you all the time, but hey it's not like she likes you." Jason answered.

Murdoc growled. Jason continued. "Listen, it was easy to believe you and her have nothing special. I mean look at you. You're a celebrity, I'll give you that, but come on you're also a disease that hooks a woman and leaves them. Face it, anything you think you have with her is never going to happen. I can promise her things better than you'll ever give to her." Jason laughs.

Jason joins the party and hides in the background hiding in plain sight. Murdoc was shaking his fist in anger. He wanted to tackle Jason and pound him like he did that night at the bar.

"You know what, Mudz?" Murdoc looks at Russel. "You better stop dragging your feet. 'Cause, if Kim says yes and marries that guy, she'll be gone for good and nothing good will ever come if it. He'll make her and the baby miserable. Probably even worse than what you went through as a kid." He told him. It was Russel's turn to leave. Murdoc was truly alone.

Somehow Murdoc found some strength and made his way downstairs to the living room. There he sees Kim laughing and smiling. Being pregnant has given her a motherly glow, but there was always a light coming from her whenever Murdoc looks at her every morning. He spots Jason reading himself. He enters the living room. Murdoc was running out of time. He was frozen in place. He was cutting it close.

Kim sees Murdoc. She walks over to him. She smiled at him on her special day.

"I'm surprise you're here. I was starting to worry you skip the party. I mean I know this isn't a place you want to be without booze and boobs, but I'll be okay if you have something else to do."

Kim wraps herself around Murdoc's arm.

"I just want to say Murdoc, thank you for letting me having this party. I know what I said before that you were the last person I would talk to about certain things but now I know you're like any good honest person. I'm very lucky to know you can be trusted. You are an honest humble man without a doubt."

Murdoc gulps and starts to sweat. He tries to give Kim a smile but Jason came and pulls Kim away from him. Jason got on bend knee and looks at Kim.

"Kim, I know this didn't happened like any other meeting, but it was more when a baby was brought here. It wasn't mistake and I promise things will go better now that I'm taking charge. So, I've given this a lot of thought and decided what's right."

Murdoc felt him body was about to pass out on him as he sees Jason reaching for the box. The pressure was building. Murdoc couldn't push it down any more. He stormed his way to them and pulled Kim away. He held her down by holding her arms and looks straight into her eyes.

"He's not the father."


	12. Chapter 12

The entire room was quiet.

Everyone listen to Murdoc's confession. "Jason's not the father. He never was. He would have made your life a living hell if you said yes and married him."

"If he isn't the father, then who is it, Murdoc?" Kim controlled her upset emotions.

"I am."

Murdoc tried to explain everything fast, about the night they came back, they're way up to the bedroom, and how things got intimate between them. Murdoc had actually pleaded to Kim and ask to find it in her heart to forgive him.

"Please Kim. I didn't want to hurt you. I should have said something before. Please say something. Yell at me, I'll accept it. Hell hit me. Slap me. I'm sorry."

Kim just stood before him in the middle of the room. Finally Kim broke out of her momentary trance and said to Murdoc, "I think I'm going into labor."

Everyone stood up from their seats. Russel calls the hospital. Noodle hurries upstairs to grab Kim's bag. Murdoc and 2D were the only two left. Murdoc stood there, staring at the place where Kim had stood. 2D hears the horn honking and pulls Murdoc out of his daze as they hurried into the car and drove to the hospital.

Doctors and nurse buzzed passed them until one helps Kim to the delivery room.

An hour passed and a doctor came, "Is everyone a friend and/or family member of Ms. Mendel?"

Everyone answered to both, except Murdoc, who was still in dazed on what is happening. The doctor walks to him and asked him to talk in private.

"Now, the delivery has been pushed back, but she's going to have the baby soon. She asked we tell you first." He told him.

Murdoc was surprise. A nurse quickly walked to them and told the doctor Kim is about to have the baby.

"She's started and asking for some guy name Murdoc. She wants Murdoc to be there before it's too late."

Murdoc wasted no time. They lead him down to the delivery room and dressed Murdoc in sanitary clothing. He sees Kim cringing in pain. He walks over to her and placed his hand on her sweaty forehead.

Kim opens her eyes, "Murdoc?"

Murdoc pulls down his mask and whisper, "It's going to be okay."

Kim sighs. "I know. You're here now."

The contractions started again and Kim held onto Murdoc's hand. She screamed and pushed. In a final pushed it was all over, the baby screamed ensure all was well and good. Murdoc and Kim look at their little creation. Kim soon passes out from exhaustion. The doctor hands Murdoc the scissors.

"Would you like the honor to cut the cord?"

With Murdoc's other good hand he took the scissors and cuts the cord. He left to tell everyone the news.

"I'm a father! I'm the damned father and I'm letting it out there!"

Later on Murdoc was watching through the maternity window. He smiled seeing his baby sleeping soundly. Russel came to see him. Murdoc pointed where his baby was sleeping.

"You did good Mudz, a little late but just in time." Russel told him.

They see Jason storming towards them. He glared at Murdoc.

"Here." He threw the small ring box at him. "Take your slut and your baby back. Get me out this crazy hospital." He walked away.

"Hey!" Murdoc shouted back.

Jason turned and again made contact with Murdoc's fist on the face. He fell back with a bloody nose. "No one calls her a slut, I'll call her what she is. She's a bright and brilliant girl and you would have done anything, even tell the mess up truth to keep her from leaving with an all-time selfish jerk like you!"

Jason got up and came after Murdoc but the police came to stop him in time. Jason was taken away.

Murdoc came to see Kim. She was breastfeeding their baby. Murdoc stood next her and smiled seeing their baby.

"I'm sorry for not telling the truth," Murdoc spoke.

"It's okay. I should have known. The baby kicked everytime you were near or whenever I thought about you."

Kim hands the baby to Murdoc. He held the baby close and smiles.

"So I guess this means I'll have to pay child support like 2D," Murdoc's smile fades.

"I guess so." Kim spoke uncertain.

They didn't look at each other. An hour went by and everyone back at the waiting room wondered what was taking them so long. Finally Murdoc arrives to deliver the news.

Russel asked, "So what's the plan? Are you and Kim going out? Getting Married? What happens next?"


End file.
